Report 840
Report #840 Skillset: Music Skill: Aurics Org: Harbingers Status: Completed May 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. We don't want to set a precedent with fiddling with cure order (which is always meant to be random). Problem: Currently, bards have difficulty in tracking what auric affliction their target has cured due to the random order in which aurics are cured. This is before you even consider other factors: passive curing means the bard has very little chance to keep up tracking what's been cured - achromatic aura does not show coloured smoke like the others - it is easy to produce manabarbs/egovice smoke but not so simple to induce power spikes. As such this report would like to make it more realistic for bards to track their target's auric afflictions. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have aurics cure in order of their casting. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have aurics cure in a set order regardless of cast order. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have power spikes always cure after all other aurics. Player Comments: ---on 4/24 @ 20:24 writes: I would very much welcome comments on the given solutions - however it should be kept in mind that a previous report (286) attempted to address this issue with very different solutions and was rejected. It's my hope that approaching this with a different take on solutions will be more beneficial to all. ---on 4/25 @ 03:58 writes: Alternatively, an active skill that acts like old assess, but for aurics. i.e. fast eq consumption, allowing you to check what aurics are on the person? ---on 4/26 @ 07:30 writes: A combination of solutions 2 and 3 would be nice. ---on 4/29 @ 09:59 writes: Solution 1 or 2. ---on 4/30 @ 09:01 writes: Solution 2 is fine. ---on 5/2 @ 21:16 writes: Solution 1 or 2 is fine ---on 5/5 @ 00:25 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 5/5 @ 20:02 writes: Not solution 2, simply because dropping the first-cured affliction on the target again would prevent getting at the other aurics. Solution 1 would be ideal, it would be up to the bard to remember what order they cast the aurics in. I'm on the fence with solution 3 as powerspikes does take power to cast, but I know that it's the one I want to cure -first-. Thus I'd say: Implement solution 1, and consider / discuss 3. ---on 5/10 @ 18:37 writes: Solution 1. ---on 5/11 @ 17:41 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 5/11 @ 23:39 writes: I quite like the proposal, and am fond of solution 2 or 3 more, especially after considering the amount of things which bypass Octave. ---on 5/16 @ 00:29 writes: Solution 3 supported. Solution 2 can be problematic depending on that order, no to solution 1. ---on 5/18 @ 17:31 writes: The bard in me loves it, the envoy in me worries about harder to cure powerbarbs. I think 2 or 3 would be ok if the cure order only applied to curing with horehound. ---on 5/21 @ 16:09 writes: Part of the purpose of the report is to give the bard a chance to track passive curing in octave - so limiting it only to those cured with horehound would defeat that purpose entirely. ---on 5/22 @ 00:49 writes: Going from guesswork to absolute certainty is quite the buff. I think some form of improvement here would be warranted but discordantchord aside, auric affs are quite powerful. I think reducing, not eliminating, the margin of error would be best. Maybe give ego vice and power barbs a high chance of curing before achromatic aura and powerspikes? ---on 5/22 @ 14:34 writes: And with absolute certainty, the ability to permanently keep up to three of the aurics by spamming the top auric on the target... ---on 5/22 @ 15:45 writes: It's not absolute certainty, there's still the issue of silent passive curing. Just becuase you know - for example - ego vice is going to be cured next doesn't mean that you can tell when/if it is passively cured. You can't even be certain of allheale sipping. I'm not averse to changing the percentage chance to cure one over another as part of solution 3, however. I don't want to make it easy mode or anything - it should still rely on the bard's skill at knowing what to use when (otherwise it'd be mega boring to play) - I just want to make it more viable. ---on 5/25 @ 08:38 writes: What if they cured in a 'first on, first off' manner. So for example, if the bard did powerspikes then manabarbs, powerspikes would cure first. If they then did powerspikes again, then manabarbs would cure first. In this way, they couldn't protect a specific auric by spamming the top auric. But overall, I don't think it's too much of an issue. Out of octave, aurics are fairly easily cured. Inside octave, this change seems to me that it would just lessen a frustration in dealing with allheale and passive cures. ---on 5/28 @ 18:05 writes: That 'first on/first off' concept is the same as solution 1, if I'm understanding you correctly. ---on 5/29 @ 23:04 writes: I interpreted Sol. 1 as 'first on, last off'. My mistake!